horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Hit Song
Description Horrid Henry's Hit Song is episode 4 of Series 4 Summary Henry is all set to make the best movie ever, but it's not that easy when everyone wants to be on the act. Plot Henry is shown in the dark with only his eyes are showing, Ralph asks why they're in the dark. Henry replies by saying that all the best songs start in the dark. Peter wants to join but is rejected twice. Henry begins to start the music video by saying the countdown. They begin to record but Henry cuts the video but his friends cannot hear him and think he should say stop. They start again but find out the music record paper is blocking the way. Henry says it's mean to be a special effect. Ralph scrunches it up and wants to start playing. Andrew activates the clapboard despite his finger swelling up in the process. They start playing but Ralph asks if the song has a name. Henry says it's called 'The Song'. But Ralph does not think it's a proper name but Henry does. They argue about the name. Peter wants to be in the band or Mum make everyone go away meaning no video. Peter soon activates the clapperboard. Andrew takes William's triangle, this upsets him who no longer want to be in the video but is given the special effect. Take 3 is interrupted by Margaret who wants to be in the video. Take 4 is interrupted by doorbells which is Margaret again. She takes the triangle, Andrew takes the special effect and she takes the clapboard from Peter and gives it to William. Take 5 is interrupted again but this time Mum and Fluffy want to join. Soon Miss Battle Axe wants join, then Dad, Great Aunt Greta and other people as well come in. Take 6 comes a success. Henry and everyone make a successful song. 'The Song' soon gets turned to 'My Song'. But soon unfortunately, Ralph told Henry that he forgot to switch the camera on. Henry soon screams 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' ending the episode. Lyrics: Henry: When the whole world's gone mad and schools just as bad, when there's a bogey brain next door, when you're fed up of your brother, being nagged at by your mother and homework's piling up on the floor when there are teachers all around, but your friends just can't be found, you're up to your neck in goo when life's full with girls, and little boys with curls and they're coming after you you need a song for when things go wrong, for when life's not fair, and you're going nowhere a song you could sing to show that you're king to show you don't care and you're going somewhere when there's a cat sat on your head and you're told to go to bed and "don't be horrid" is all you hear you feel like you've been had being yelled at by your dad no tv for a week... Oh no! A year! (Henry plays air guitar) you need a song for when things go wrong, for when life's not fair, and you're going nowhere a song you could sing to show that you're king to show you don't care and you're going somewhere Henry, Ralph and Al: you need a song for when things go wrong, for life's not fair, and you're going nowhere a song you can sing to show that you're king to show you don't care and you're going somewhere. Trivia Instead of fading or zooming, the title instantly pops up. Here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB6ThaXMeUE There's a huge coincidence to this episode # This is Series 4 # This is Episode 4 # Henry breaks the 4th wall at the start. Category:Series 4